


Toutes les fois

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est pour toutes les fois où il abuse de sa condition d’hologramme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toutes les fois

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "fourchette"

C’est pour toutes les fois où il abuse de sa condition d’hologramme.

Je verse deux ou trois louches de ragoût dans la grande assiette creuse et m’installe à la table de la cuisine sous le regard d’Al. Le regard attentif d’Al. Il me suit à travers la pièce et se penche presque par-dessus mon épaule, les narines inutilement frémissantes. Je le vois tendre le bras vers l’arrière et, à l’instant à sa main entre en contact avec, une chaise apparaît, futuriste dans la petite cuisine très années soixante où nous nous... où _je_ me trouve. C’est presque comme s’il était assis à table avec moi et quelque chose dont je ne parviens pas à me souvenir me manque. J’essaye de ne pas penser à ma mémoire en gruyère, tandis qu’Al brandit la télécommande.

« Ma troisième femme faisait un ragoût à se damner..., commence-t-il.

\- Al...

\- ... mais toi, tu es là pour convaincre la gamine d’aller passer ces exams de maths, pas pour te remplir la panse. » Il regarde le contenu de mon assiette et s’il n’était pas holographique, je redouterais qu’il se mettre à saliver au-dessus. « Il est bon ? » ajoute-t-il.

Je pousse gentiment une fourchette dans sa direction « Divin. Goûte. » et il essaye machinalement de l’attraper.

Sa main passe au travers. Passe au travers de l’assiette et de la table. Il me foudroie du regard et expulse dans ma direction un nuage de fumée qui ne peut (mal)heureusement pas m’atteindre. Je me dis que si un jour je rentre, je retrouverai sans doute le sol du caisson holographique couvert de cendre de cigare.

« Très drôle, Sam. Je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, puisque c’est comme ça, Tina devait me montrer son nouveau... »

Je ne veux pas entendre.

Je récupère la fourchette et la lance dans l’évier – je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle n’a pas servi.

C’est pour toutes les fois où il abuse de sa condition d’hologramme, me dis-je en le regardant actionner la télécommande d’un air faussement exaspéré.

FIN


End file.
